


Dreamswap Smut Stash

by 4CrazyFriends (Pawpricez), Pawpricez, Pawpricez_Pornos (Pawpricez)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawpricez/pseuds/4CrazyFriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawpricez/pseuds/Pawpricez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawpricez/pseuds/Pawpricez_Pornos
Summary: A collection of all my Dreamswap porn! Includes a wide variety of ships, all with each individual tags! Expect a lot of rarepairs here, NightTerrors is amazing ;)Specials:Chapter 10/1,000 hits special: "A First Time For Everything" with different (yet very pleasing!) kinks with NightTerrors for the ship!





	1. Common Etiquette (Important; Read Me!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would really recommend reading this. (I moved it to the front of the book)

When you make a comment, I hope there is care and love put into it. I read every comment I get - as getting feedback is something I enjoy, no matter if it was a "great job!" Or full out "AKSKASKKSKDOFOFKRFK THANK YOU SENPAI FOR UPDATE!!!". It's definitely a sort of life force for me and it sustains my writing by motivating me. In general, all artists, whether it's photographers, writers, sculpters, and plain paper-and-pencil drawers all enjoy feedback on their works.

But... That's not to say there aren't sometimes a few unsavory comments here and there, especially in more nsfw sections.

When you write a comment to my smut works, I want you to ask yourself this - "would it be okay if I sent this to my grandmother, or my mother, or my boss?" If it isn't something you would send to them, please don't send it to me - someone who's likely a complete stranger.

Please don't mistake this for being prude - look at all this smut for example - but it makes me really uncomfortable when people I don't know say how horny they are from my smuts. I know what I write on this book nsfw, or at best risque, but please take into consideration my comfort when making a comment that's more then a simple "I loved this!" Or "can I use this headcanon?".  
And while on this topic, which this should go without saying, but - do NOT send this book to people who haven't given you EXPLICIT CONSENT to see nsfw stuff. It paints me in a bad light, you see, and it's honestly kind of disgusting. I don't care if it's a minor (and that's just another kind of messed up someone's 18+ and sending kids my stuff), someone the age of 18 or older, or even some boomer granpapa seeing my book. If they haven't given you enthusiastic consent, either ask for it first or don't say anything about this book at all.

Aside from that, please also don't complain about how "dirty" or "gross" this book is. If you clicked here, you agree to seeing NSFW content since it is CLEARLY labeled "smut", "nsfw" etc. The only thing you'll get out of complaining is a block.

I'm so sorry all this went on so long, and I apologize to those who had to read this who have done none of the above, but it's gone on too long and there are boundaries that everyone needs to respect.


	2. Drafts

Draft 1: Ink x Dream x Blue

Tags: spitroasting.

Plot: Literally Dream is being fucked so hard he's dazed.

\---

His memories are currently mixed and jumbled, not even remembering the events before the current situation, but through the ecstasy and pleasure, he didn't care.

He slurped up the cock currently in his mouth - the taste of tropical punch in his mouth and the color of the dick he's currently sucking majorly red with swirls of other colors, and if he looks up, he could see two color-changing and morphing eyelights staring back at him. It made his cunt, which is currently being absolutely _pounded_ right now, get even more soaked and made his feathers twitch.

~~~

Draft 2: Frustration: AcrossNightErrors

Tags: handjob, testical licking. The entire thing was also supposed to have: toys, strapons, sexual frustration, anal sex, Nightmare being Big Switch, a fleshlight that connects with Error’s magic

Plot: Nightmare is frustrated that he isn't getting topped and after a few sessions Error and Cross help with that.

\---

"I want to be intimate with you."

The phrase comes out of nowhere, Error blinking as he shifts his focus from his knitting to Nightmare. "I'm sorry?"

Nightmare sighed. "I want to be intimate with you. In the bedroom," he elaborates, being more specific on how *ahem* he wants to be intimate.

This takes Error by surprise due to the suddenness of his request, before it turns to amusement. "Nightmare, we were intimate just two days ago," he reminds.

Nightmare leans back on the couch. "I-" his face flushes. "I want more then just fingering or a handjob, though..." Now it was Error's turn to blush, his face going a dark blue at Nightmare's confession.

"I um..." Error's face darkens further, "I could g-give you oral..."

Nightmare accepts the offer - and while he wants something more... penis-in-vagina, he didn't want to push it and make Error uncomfortable.

Error did not regret offering.

And now he is so into it - in Nightmare's bedroom, lying on his stomach, between Nightmare's legs. The other is lying on his back, softly sighing as Error plays with his balls, getting more and more erect as time passes.

Error softly rubs the sensitive faux flesh, lavishing the purple magic in love as he licks Nightmare's left testical, his tongue trailing all the way to the tip of his hardening dick, moving back down before he puts the same ball in his mouth and softly sucks on it, cupping the other one in his hand. By now Nightmare's cock stands hard and proud, saluting Error stiffly.

~~~

Draft 3: NightTerrors

Tags: frottage

Plot: a scrapped Dreammare scene that turned into NightTerrors… welp priorities change huh?

\---

Nightmare's dick wasn't as girthy as Error's, but was still a nice size, rock hard and dribbling precum.

Error spat on his hand and gently grabbed Nightmare's dick, stroking him a few times. Nightmare closed his eyes and gave a soft moan, but snapped his eyes open when Error put their dicks together and started stroking both of them.

Nightmare involuntarily bucked his hips, desperate for more friction, which caused Error to groan lowly and ground his hips as well, rubbing their cocks together.

~~~

Draft 4: NightTerrors

Tags: fingering, first time penetrating

\---

Error bent Nightmare over the bed, revealing Nightmare's persistent arousal yet again. His fingers slipped inside with no resistance, reminiscent of the fact he'd just gotten fucked by Dream and a strap-on. Nightmare wiggled his hips - "Please..."  
Error gulped and reluctantly undid his pants, revealing his own arousal, hard and ready. Sucking in a breath, Error brought his tip to Nightmare's soaked, previously used entrance. And pushed in.

Nightmare let out a soft gasp at the new feeling - the soft, easy stretch and all the curves and edges, lightly squeezing down on the new invite. Error let out a groan that sounded like it had been suppressed, feeling all of Nightmare's rigid, slick walls.

Then his face erupted in a blush when he realized that it was Error's penis in him for the first time.


	3. Dreampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drueberry
> 
> Tags: Condom, creampie, cum eating
> 
> I am terrible at names

Dream's sweaty body is against him, both of them chest to chest, Dream deep inside Blue at the current moment. He is the biggest Blue has taken - very long and very deep and is still amazing how Blue's magic could accommodate such a size. But neither of them lingered on the thought for very long, pleasure throwing everything out the window.

Dream is panting and moaning lowly, Blue the surprisingly noisier one of the two. They kept eye contact ever since they connected - Blue considered it a bit much, but he doesn't mind it, in fact finding the eye contact thrilling. He's already so close, Dream rubbing his clit while thrusting and it makes pleasure ripple through his body - for within a few hard thrusts his hips buck to meet Dream's, his walls eagerly twitching as Dream starts to groan, his thrusts uneven and sloppy before cum spills inside Blue, Dream's hand on his shoulder having his fingers dig into Blue's bone as his grip tightened during orgasm, before finally, Dream relaxes and just lies on top of Blue.

The previously love-making duo catch their breath, words not exchanged aside from the pants. Blue soon pets Dream's skull that is resting on his shoulder. "You were amazing..." he compliments.

Dream hums in response, before he slightly gets up, his hands on the base of his dick where the edge of the condom is before he pulls out. But soon it dawns on him that something happened - the condom broke.

Dream's eyes widen as he realizes he cummed inside of Blue - he sputters out an apology, that takes Blue a few seconds to realize what's happening.

Blue feels the cum seeping out, and uses his fingers to investigate, which indeed indicates Dream has cummed inside him. Blue stares at the golden cum stuck to his fingers, before his eyes trail back to Dream, and he sucks in his fingers drenched in cum. Tastes like lemon.

Dream is mesmerized at Blue continues gazing at him, soon finishing and moving his hand down to his creamed up pussy, moving one of his folds, giving Dream a better look at the drizzling mess he made. "Guess it felt good, huh?" Blue hummed.

Dream's face _burned._


	4. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NightTerrors
> 
> Tags: gentle sex, mutual masturbation, fingering, handjob, hints of previous blowjob, cuddles

I was so glad he was comfortable with close contact with me, as I clung onto him. His fingers drove deep into my purple cunt, thrusting softly, wet noises filling the air alongside my soft moans. He curled his fingers against my g-spot, hitting it over and over again, while rubbing my clit with his thumb, causing sighs and other various noises to come out of me from the pleasure

I was paying back the favor, very lightly squeezing his dark blue dick, jerking it with a twitch of the wrist that he seemed to enjoy a lot. It was easy to glide my hand along his dick, since it was slickened up with my saliva. I would've been sucking it right now if he wasn't fingering me in the absolute best way, but my hot breath still caressed his stiff cock as I moaned out and panted, his fingers driving in deeper into my dripping core. It felt so good, those sounds created from his fingers thrusting into the wet cavern was pleasant to hear for me and perhaps especially for Error. He went at a faster pace when my noises started getting more frequent and higher-pitched, involuntarily moving my hips, humping his hand, desperate for pleasure. He must be close too - for his hips make slight thrusting motions and his tip dribbling precum. It didn't take long for us to come undone.

I was the first to cum, my walls clamping on his fingers but he thrusted just as fast as before, fingers still going in a 'come here' motion and I sure as fuck came, my legs clamping on his arm as he continued thrusting until I came down from my high.

Then it was his turn. His hips thrust against my hand, his balls clenching as his dick spilled semen, coating my hand and I only jerked him off faster in response to the extra lubricant. He groaned as he came, before he suddenly relaxed and panted hard, and I knew that was my cue to stop.

We both caught our breath. Error eventually pulled out his fingers, almost eliciting a whine from me as I wanted them inside me still. In response I moved my hand away from his softening dick and started licking my hand clean of his blue cum.

"Heh... Wow..." Error pants, looking at me with affection. I looked back with the same intensity of emotion. After cleaning my hand, I cuddled up to him, giving him a quick peck.

"I love you..." I softly murmured as I nuzzled his chest.

"I love you too, Nightmare..." He purred back, wrapping his arms around me. We fell asleep in this position, exhausted from our previous actions.


	5. Eat Out but it's Dreamswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweammare
> 
> Tags: eating out, tongue-fucking
> 
> Now with more bad chapter titles!

The taste on my tongue is marvellous, like blackberry jam, as I buried my tongue deeper into his core, flicking his g-spot with my tongue and slurping up the lovely juices. Gosh- it's making myself so aroused, with the wet sounds and the soft noises from my brother as he squirms lightly, pushing my head closer to his soft, dripping pussy in response to my ministrations with my tongue.

I kept rubbing my tongue against Nightmare's weak spot, soon moving my hand to gently touch his clit, rubbing it in a way that made his breathing go funny. Before long his legs clamp down on my head as they let out a moan louder than others, Nightmare's walls pulsing against my tongue as I kept up the rhythm before yet faster and soon he cummed on my tongue, in my mouth and on my chin.

Panting, he gently move his legs and hands away from my head, and I pull back, licking my chin for his nectar as I stare at my brother, lovestruck. Soon my attention turned to a more... Personal need, my wings ruffling as I unzipped my pants and slid them off, revealing my wetness. "Can... Can you help me, please?"

He smiled and nodded, and I maneuvered myself to have him eat me out, my legs on the side of his face yet he was still lying down whilst I was upright. Nightmare grabbed my hips and I gasped as his warm tongue entered me, the feeling a bit alien but amazing all the same.


	6. Don't Cum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink x Dream (my mind blanked at what the ship name was)
> 
> Tags: One of the bigger porn dumps… oral sex, eating out, facesitting, dom/sub, sex toys (rabbit vibrator, dildo, vibrating bead), orgasm denial/delay, cumming without permission, spanking, anal sex, some pain, spit as lube, fingering, squirting.

The sheets felt silky and soft underneath his arms and legs, the mattress adding extra comfort for this position. Ink was looking up to him, so innocently, but his eyes told Dream that he was feeling playful, as he swirled his tongue inside his tight cunt, looking for a reaction in Dream. The other's breath hitched and his feathers prickled with excitement and arousal, but he didn't make a sound.

Ink grabbed Dream's hips, pushing him closer to Ink and burying his tongue as deep as he could inside the other. This time Dream quietly moaned, muffled from his hand over his mouth. Ink probably would have done something about that hand if he had been in a position to do so - considering Dream was sitting on top of him and pinning him under his weight.

Ink kept licking up Dream's juices, enjoying the sweet-sour lemon taste of his magic. He kept changing his pace and style - rough and slow, or fast, or soft, but nothing gave him those sweet moans he wanted from Dream. Growing frustrated, he eventually moved one of Dream's folds to reveal his clit, looking wet and perked up, before he used a finger to lightly tease the bud, giving it a feather-light stroke.

Dream jerked his hips and gave a moan louder than others previous, grinding his pussy against Ink's face, hoping for more of that pleasure. Ink's eyes morphed to show he was feeling mischievous - and he used his thumb to apply and little pressure to his clit, rubbing it in circles, making Dream let out a loud moan.

Ink kept going for all those sounds, rubbing his tongue right against Dream's g-spot, making sure to rub his clit in time with his tongue. Dream made so much noise, quite the opposite of what he was doing earlier, all his pride and modesty gone in the bedroom now. He was lightly riding Ink, panting as he kept jerking his hips for more pleasure. Seeing this side of Dream made something sadistic spark inside Ink.

Dream only noticed too late that Ink's eyes morphed. He let out a whine as Ink grabbed his hips and hoisted him off his mouth, ceasing all stimulation from his clit and from his pussy. "Come on! I was so close! Don't stop now!" He begged, hands scrambling to touch himself but Ink grabbed Dream's hands before he could. "Come before I let you and you'll regret it," Ink let out something between a growl and a purr and Dream, though horny and wanting to cum desperately, didn't try anything when Ink's grasp on his hands ceased.

Ink smirked at Dream's obedience, moving out from under Dream. "Now, little bird, I think this should be a lesson to make you moan more. Where are your sex toys?" Ink demanded. Dream squirmed, surprised by the pet name and the sudden dominance, but it only turned him on so much more and he complied, pointing to the closet. Ink followed his direction and opened it up, seeing rows of hung up clothes inside. "I-it's in a box, on the far right," Dream informed. Ink smirked and searched for it, finding it easily.

It was a basic, nondescript cardboard box, but when Ink opened it it was anything but non-descript. There were two dildos - one small and one large, one bead vibrator and a rabbit vibrator. He noted all the dildos were purple for some reason, the bead being the odd one out for it's salmon color. He decided to grab the small dildo and the bead vibrator, closing up the box and walking back to the bed.

Dream eyed the two, causing Ink to smirk. "Hands and knees," he directed, and it took Dream a few seconds to understand, but he obediently complied, getting onto his elbows and knees, burying his face into his arms as his wetness was exposed.

Dream could feel the weight on the bed shift as Ink plopped down, and a surprised gasp came from him when Ink wiggled his tongue inside again. But the feeling left as soon as it came, Ink pulling back. "God, you're wetter then you were before. You getting off on this?" Ink gulped down Dream's fluids. Dream almost replied but he let out a moan instead when the small dildo was pushed inside him, easily slicking up the faux penis from his arousal.

Ink licked his teeth and started getting to work, grabbing the base of the dildo and thrusting it in and out. Dream stuffed his face into the mattress, keeping quiet as he felt the thrusts and every detail of the dildo. Ink growled. "Moan."

Dream suddenly remembered what Ink said earlier, softly moaning which brought out a happy purr from Ink. Slick wet sounds were made from Ink thrusting in the dildo, causing his already hard dick in his pants to ache to be inside Dream. He held back, though. He wanted to tease and deny Dream first.

The feeling of cumming came back, but Dream knew he couldn't cum without clit or g-spot stimulation, which Ink was happily not supplying him with. The dildo's movement was fast and rough inside him, making him so close to cumming. He needed to cum, he wanted to cum so bad - he reached down with one hand and softly rubbed his clit, before he felt his hand roughly slapped and grabbed, pulled away from his pleasure spot.

Ink glared at Dream. "You better not have cummed," he warned, in which Dream shook his head, still squirming from the dildo no longer moving and his denial. Ink stared at him longer before he got off the bed. "Don't move," he warned, before going back to the closet and grabbing out a blue shirt Dream hadn't worn in a while. Ink came back and tied Dream's hands behind his back, effectively making him vulnerable to Ink's cruel denial.

Ink smirked, before grabbing the base of the dildo and pulling it out, leaving Dream to whimper from the sudden empty feeling. The artist sucked on the dildo, tasting and cleaning it of Dream's fluids before putting it down for now. He grabbed the bead vibrator he got earlier, pushing it inside Dream, making sure to put it close to his g-spot so he could feel it vibrate but not cum from it, before switching it to 'high'. Dream let out a breathy moan.

Ink finally couldn't take it anymore, undoing his belt and taking off his pants, ridding his aching penis of its confines. It was lightly pulsing from the hardness, the head already wet from his pre-cum. He squeezed his dick and jerked himself off, groaning lowly to the sounds Dream was making. He got an idea, stopping masturbating and getting in front of Dream. He grabbed the other's chin and forced the winged skeleton to look up at him, just for the other to gulp as Ink's erection was lightly touching the edge of his nasal passage. "I don't think I need to tell you what to do," Ink smirked. Dream stared at Ink's magic, the color of it occasionally shifting, before he opened up and took it in, moaning at the taste of... Tropical punch? He moved his tongue to the underside and swished it around, sucking on Ink's cock. The artist refrained from thrusting into his mouth, but still let out a moan, "holy fuck, is this your first time sucking dick? You're good," Ink complimented. He heard Dream hum yes in response, sending vibrations up his dick and Ink moaned again, louder than before.

Dream could feel the teasing beads inside his dripping pussy, so pleasurable inside but yet so teasing- it made him squirm and moan on Ink's cock, so desperate for release but Ink not allowing him it. It made him squirm even more, rolling his hips-

Dream moaned on Ink's delicious dick, feeling the vibrating bead brush against his g-spot and it sent a jolt of pleasure through him. He experimentally did it again, moaning again as the feeling repeated.

Dream looked up at Ink, but the other wasn't even paying attention to him - his eyes were closed and his head was rolled back at the pleasant feeling of his moans and mouth. Dream found his chance. He rolled his hips in the same was, feeling it brush against him and he did it again, and again, and again, feeling his orgasm build to an extreme level, so close, so close-

Ink opened his eyes, feeling how much he was moaning. He saw Dream's hip movements, and realized too late he was trying to make himself cum. Immediately he detached himself from Dream's mouth, quickly grabbing the vibrator out but Dream had already cummed.

Immediately Ink frowned. "What did I say?! Not to cum! Now you're going to get it," Ink hissed. "Summon a body!"

Dream flinched, still in the aftershocks of his orgasm, but he complied, summoning his torso, ass, and thighs for Ink. Immediately, a sudden sting of pain was on his ass.

Ink spanked him.

Dream yelped as Ink slapped his ass again, harder than the last time, before rubbing the faux flesh, soothing it. Dream grit his teeth, already getting aroused again. Another sharp stab of pain came when he was smacked again, causing him to moan.

Ink looked at Dream, just a little surprised at the moan, before a shit-eating grin plastered his face and he spanked the other again, harder than the previous times. The sound of skin being slapped rung in Ink's ears, and he did it once again, before deciding to stop.

Dream was already panting and aroused again, his walls slick. While Ink liked the looks of his pussy, he still had punishment to deal off. Checking to see if his dick was still thickly coated in Dream's saliva, he spread Dream's ass cheeks and positioned his tip at Dream's back entrance. "This'll make you learn," he darkly chuckled, before slowly pushing in.

Dream yelped, clenched down on the sudden intrusion and hissed. He clenched his hands, his fingers digging into his palms. Dream was not at all used to this, the feeling so foreign and alien it was uncomfortable. Ink didn't seem to care though, pushing into Dream's tight asshole without mercy.

Ink didn't stop until he was fully sheathed inside the other, and even then didn't stop moving - rocking his hips slightly into the other's tightness. He smacked the other's ass again, feeling how the other clenched down on him when he did, spanking Dream again to get the feeling again.

Not allowing any time for Dream to adjust, he started pulling out and thrusting back in - a regular pace, nothing too rough but Ink wasn't being gentle either. Dream was sweating, trying to adjust to Ink's cock in his ass as best he could.

"Should've thought better than to orgasm without my permission, huh?" Ink teased, giving another small smack to Dream's butt. The other gasped lowly. "I don't regret it," he bit back.

Ink frowned. "Tch, little brat..." He smacked Dream harder, thrusting in deeper, noticing how the saliva was starting to get a little sticky on his dick but didn't give two fucks about it. "This'll teach you," he lowly growled, moving his chest to Dream's back and practically plowing into him, moving in and out without mercy. He felt over Dream's wings - which had become tangible, perhaps without Dream's realizing, before he grabbed down to help himself thrust in faster, but it caused Dream to gasp and let out a loud moan, drooling lightly. Ink let go of Dream's wings, just to find a few droplets of yellow blood and ripped feathers on his hand.

The artist smirked. "Like your wings being messed with? Little whore," he remarked, before grabbing on to them again and Dream literally opened up his wings involuntarily, ripping out more feathers in the process, before literally cradling the mattress with his wings, moaning freely.

Ink broke him in the best of ways.

Ink licked his teeth at the sight of Dream absolutely wrecked. But as he continued his rough pace, he started to notice it start to feel harder to thrust and a tad bit dry. Dream seemed to notice too, shifting uncomfortably and tensing up everytime he thrust inside, and for Ink it started to feel painful for him due to the friction against his dick - then he noticed Dream starting to cry from the pain he was feeling, his feathers and wings twitching as he hung onto the mattress for dear life.

Ink slowed down, but didn't stop. "Now, promise you won't cum without permission and I'll lube up nice and wet for you," Ink offered. Dream was still in pain, but vigorously nodded. "Y-yes! I promise!" He whimpered.

Ink didn't verbally reply, but pulled out and spat on his hand, lubricating his dick, doing this multiple times. Once generously lubricated, he pulled back in, Dream's asshole easily accepting the length again, having already been stretched out. Ink didn't spare anything, going at the same hard and rough pace as before, this time however reaching down to feel Dream's pussy. He was extremely wet, beads of his wetness dripping down onto the sheets for a while, soaking the sheets. Ink chuckled and slipped in his fingers, flicking them against Dream's g-spot a couple of times before thrusting them in, in time with his own thrusts in the winged skeleton's ass.

Using his other hand to steady himself, gripping Dream's outstretched wings, he occasionally pulled out his fingers to tease at Dream's clit, before situating them back inside, pressing against the other's g-spot. It seemed to not matter what he did inside Dream's pussy - Dream moaned all the same to the delicious pleasure, his hands uselessly clawings as he squirmed from the mass amount of pleasure of Ink's fingering and his rough thrusting. Ink was extremely pleased by the noises, and decided to reward Dream, blindly reaching for the dildo he put down on the sheets earlier, before grabbing it with a firm hand, placing the head right against his entrance before slamming it in, causing Dream to moan loudly and loll out his tongue.

The dildo glided in and out Dream's pussy without effort, Dream occasionally bucking for more pleasure against the spots that can make him cum but Ink didn't allow him to release, not permitting those spots to be pleasured. Thankfully, when Ink started feeling the itch to cum, he started messing with those areas, moving the head of the dildo to rub against the g-spot or stimulating the clit with the tip as well. Dream started squirming a lot more, and through his daze he warned Ink. "I... I'm gonna cum!" He panicked.

Ink immediately stopped all the stimulation. "You're lucky I'm so close to cumming... Once I cum, you can too," Ink offered. His thrusting was already getting sloppy and his breath panting as he let out a steady stream of moans and groans, thrusting into Dream's asshole so hard his balls slapped against Dream's faux skin. And, with a final loud groan, he shoved in his dick as far as it could go, and emptied his balls inside Dream, before going limp and lying on Dream's back, still deep inside him.

Dream whimpered, still very horny and desperate to cum, his feathers twitching. Ink eventually pulled out, his dick now soft and extremely exhausted. He gets off of Dream and plops down on the bed, deciding what to do to bring Dream his very well-sought orgasm. He remembers the rabbit vibrator inside the box, and goes to retrieve it, before coming back.

"Now," Ink turns on the vibrator, "you're going to cum, but not until I say you can. Understood?"

Dream nods.

"Good," Ink smiled, before pushing in the dildo. Dream slips out a moan when the vibrations hit his clit, but moaned lower when Ink sunk his own fingers inside and curled them against his g-spot. Dream bucked his hips, so close to cumming, so very close-

“Cum.”

And with the command, Dream came. His legs clenched around the toy and Ink’s hand as, after being so pent up, started to squirt. While it startled Ink at first (Dream hardly noticed - he was fucking cumming, after all), he watched Dream with a new hunger as the toy and his hand got soaked, the bedsheets now needing to be washed, and Dream finally coming down from his high, looking rather blissed and relaxed.

Ink decided to pull the toy out. He was met with a whine but didn't give too fucks, getting off the bed and gathering the toys that they used and put them on the bathroom counter, to remind them they need to wash them. He made his way back to find Dream about to fall asleep in that position.

“Tired?”

“Mm,” is all Dream responded 

Ink rolled his eyes. He got on the bed and put the stained and mildly soaked sheets over Dream, who didn't mind too much, before sliding under them himself.

He was gonna be sore, Dream probably won't be able to walk and the maids that cleaned up Dream’s room were either gonna be flustered or pissed.

Ink yawned and decided that'll be a problem for the morning. Dream was almost uncharacteristically snoring.


	7. Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DS Blue x Reader (Reader is non-binary but has female genitalia)
> 
> Tags: dub-con that turns consensual, clit-rubbing, fingering, light breast fondling (reader never took off their binder in this scene), some weird ectobody thing (which I did consider editing out), flaccid penis turning erect, blowjob, eating out, tongue fucking, multiple orgasm, light bondage, penis in vagina intercourse, orgasm denial, begging, slight creampie but Blue does cum outside
> 
> Out of a lot of these, I personally don't like this one >_>

His eyelights were a haunting blue, so beautiful, so kind, so _deceiving_. I was unknowing of his true intentions, and turned out I got caught fast in his web.

His hand was now against my neck, the grip not… threatening, but more a firm telling to stay quiet and not go back to safety. We are in a deserted part of the castle. Nobody comes here on accident. Nobody would likely find me and stop this… what it could be.

His gaze on me is stern. “I will let you go now, okay? But do not scream for help - besides, I am not here to hurt you,” his smooth voice calms me down, and with less restriction on my neck and being able to breathe more freely it adds to the relaxation, more so when he backs two feet away. He does not look tense nor threatening. Quite the opposite. But he seemed intent on something.

I swallowed, feeling my neck just to realize there is nothing there, just the ghosting remembrance of the lack of breath that still tightens my throat. Finally, I ask some words. “Why did you bring me here?” I sound more confident than I truly feel.

His sickeningly blue eyes tell how serious he is when he tells me what he wants me to do. And it's not something that I can't do, due to the role I have in JR - but the thought of doing it made me sick. He wanted to have access - er, even worse, a key to Lord Dream's room, and when I asked the reason… it gave me bad vibes.

I wondered what would have happened if I had just accepted, for once I refused I immediately regretted it.

His face went dark, fear going through me as I saw his eyelights dim ever so slightly, and I was about ready to escape until he pushed and pinned me to the wall, putting his hand against my mouth as I was about to scream. He softly hushed me. “Shh… I won't hurt you. I don't want to, and I won't if you are good.”

He waits until my breathing isn't so panicked before carefully, almost hesitantly, moving his hand away, putting it on my shoulder when I didn't scream for help, gently rubbing it in a soothing way. His ministrations creep me out, but for some strange reason I am okay with it, though I would have preferred it not to be happening. When he moves his hand from my shoulder to my waist, do I ask “What are you doing?”

He doesn't answer for a few seconds, and when he does his voice is calm and collected. “I am going to make you more compliant.” His voice and his words only serve to make me shakingly wonder what he is going to do to me, though I am starting to get an idea.

His hand works down, massaging my waist, my hips, and by my thighs I am quite conflicted on what to do. Right as I considered putting an end to this… he grabbed my pants and pulled them to one side before shoving his hand in, causing a surprised gasp to come from me.

He thumbs my clit, moving the sensitive bud in soft, slow circles as two of his fingers slowly insert themselves inside me, easily slipping in from how aroused I have gotten from this. A very soft, quiet moan escapes me as his fingers curl and thrust into me, causing my arousal to skyrocket from his amazing skill. However he pulls out much too soon, leaving me to softly whine as he completely retracts his hand, studying his fingers and how wet they've been slicked up before sucking on my fluids. I stare intently on how his tongue swirls around his fingers and how he moans at my taste, which doesn't help with the arousal between my legs. As soon as he finishes, he softly chuckles. “I'm sure you're ready by now.”

Still not exactly sure if I want this but curiosity mixed with arousal led me on, he starts to take off my clothes and I don't stop him, taking off my shirt, undershirt and my pants. Blue curiously looks at my binder, but when I push him away when he put his hand under my binder and directly on my breasts he got the hint. Now it was his turn to get undressed, him pulling off his scarf and it dropped to the floor. He spared more caution with his armor, gently placing it down and it lightly clanked on the tile floor, before sparing no further caution and haphazardly taking off his shirt and pants, revealing built-up magic that hasn't decided what to form yet. Immediately, as if he had done this before, he started rubbing where his sternum and ribs connected, rubbing his thumb in a swirling motion, which caused the magic in his pelvis to get darker in color. How he did it, I don't really know - but he then summoned his penis, though flaccid, alongside a body that looks of someone who works out regularly - nicely buff, but not overly.

I stood there like an idiot as he licked his hand before first teasing himself, lightly rubbing his penis head, his body reacting immediately as his dick was starting to harden, twitching. He used his other hand to fondle his balls lightly, squeezing them gently, knowing exactly what gets him hard fast. And just about the time I was getting almost too aroused to just watch, he is fully erect. It wasn't too long, but it made up for it in girth. His gaze was now set on me again, still cool and collected but underneath the facade he was very aroused. “Lay down on the ground,” he smoothly hummed before sitting down himself. The want from my arousal was the only thing keeping me from stopping this… though I was starting to get into it.

I lied down on the ground, most of my body except for part of my upper half - supported by my arms - were touching the floor. His erect penis was close to my face, and immediately I realized what he wanted.  
I got myself a bit closer to him so his hips supported my arms a bit better, sitting a bit more upright now, grabbing his length and jerking it a few times, just to find a drop of precum already dribbled out. Wondering of the taste, I cautiously put my lips around the tip.

_Oh fuck_

The delicious and simultaneous tangy-and-sour taste of blue raspberry hit my tongue, the taste so good I softly hummed from it, closing my eyes as I sunk my head down further, taking in more and sucking his dick. Immediately he gave me a soft groan, which spurred me on to take more and suck harder - in fact swirling my tongue along the underside of his cock. Whatever I couldn't take in, I rubbed with my hands, which became easier when my saliva slicked up his dick. Not long after, I started bobbing my head, still in love with the taste before yet again it got cut off early, Blue lightly tugging at my hair, then telling me to stop when I hadn't got the hint.

In the meantime my arousal had built up to the point where my fluids were slightly dribbling out of me. Blue gets up and I moved myself around so my back was against the floor, intending on watching where he was going though I didn't for long, as he plopped himself between my legs, his mouth right at my pussy before his tongue peaked out and lightly lapped at my cunt, testing the waters. Finding nothing stopping him from continuing, he lightly licked at my clit before dipping down into my folds again, lapping at the fluids, before his tongue entered me. The feeling felt very strange - it didn't feel firm, and his tongue squirmed inside me, occasionally brushing my g-spot which caused me to gasp a few times. Very soft and very wet sounds were emanating as he fucked me with his tongue, eagerly tasting my fluids. He used a hand to start with stimulating my clit, which a moan came out when he started - alongside his tongue rubbing against my g-spot repeatedly. It did not take long for him to reduce me to a squirming, sweaty mess, and for once through this entire thing he kept going even though my hands pushed his head closer to my pussy and my breathing went funny - and definitely did not stop when I finally had some release, his tongue and thumb going as fast as ever, guiding me through orgasm. Only when I started to relax and my breathing went normal, did he stop pleasuring me. He pulled back, sitting back up and lapping at the fluids that had coated his chin when I cummed. His dick was as hard as ever, having not been stimulated once since I gave him a blowjob, but he obviously hadn't forgotten about himself. “Don't move.”

I hadn't gotten over my orgasmic haze, and have barely come down from the high, so when he gets on top of me I lightly squirm underneath him. He growls, grabbing my sides and forcefully flipping me over so I'm on my stomach again. He grabs a piece of discarded clothing - his scarf - and hastily ties my hands behind my back with his scarf. Almost immediately afterwards, he grabbed my hips, our genitalia meeting momentarily before he pushed in. I gasped at the feeling, feeling how he stretched me in amazing ways, squeezing his hips between my legs once he was fully inside me. He groaned, grinding his hips to mine. “Damn, you're tight,” he says, before he starts thrusting into me, the pace not gentle but not rough either.

I am very sensitive in this position, and it did not help I had just orgasmed and therefore even more sensitive. It seemed that Blue didn't care, thrusting continuously at the pace he had set, grabbing one of my shoulders as his other hand stayed on my hips to help him deeply thrust, him enjoying my moans. I try and move my hands but they are tightly bound, so I couldn't touch my clit. Blue seemed to know this and was happily to not give me what I want.

Soft, wet sounds echoed through the empty hall as I was thrust into hard, but the sounds only aroused me more - and the sounds only got more frequent and louder as he thrust in faster. By this time I was a moaning mess, but he was also making some noise as well - soft moans, whines, groans.

I let out a whine myself. “C-can you stimulate my clit?” I ask, desperate for more stimulation but Blue just chuckles. “Desperate, hmm?~” he smoothly asks, though he is obviously out of breath.

“Y-yes…” I admit, just to feel another deep thrust inside me right after I replied. Blue leans on me, his ribcage to my back as he continues thrusting. “Beg,” is all he says.

Immediately I complied, thoughtlessly pleading. “P-please… I want you… to- ah!- to m-make me- nghh, cum-” I beg between moans and pants. Blue wasn't satisfied. “Beg more.”

I whimper, but immediately after I did that he pulled out, leaving me absolutely desperate. “W-wait! No! Don't pull out!” I squirm underneath him, my arousal skyrocketing. Blue smirks, making sure to rub his tip right at my soaked entrance but not entering me, enjoying the sight of me.

“Keep begging.”

“P-please! L-let me cum, I want to cum! Please!”I pleaded. “Please let me cu- Aa-ah!” Right then Blue entered me again, thrusting at his regular pace, but this time he started gently pinching and rubbing my clit, giving me no mercy as he slammed himself into me. My moans and pants complimented my sweaty body as my hands were clenched so tightly my fingernails dug into my palms, until finally I had reached my end, tensing up as I squirmed, cumming on Blue's dick, my walls twitching around him. “Oh god…” Blue murmured, feeling every spasm.

Once my second orgasm has finished, Blue's pace started getting sloppy, driving himself as deep as he could go before he started to spill his hot cum. Blue had already spilt a little bit of his load inside me before he suddenly pulled out and the rest of his light blue cum splattering on my vulva.

There were no sounds except for us catching our breath.

I was absolutely exhausted and spent, lying on the floor and not even trying to change my position from how little I had left. Blue must've have some energy still, as I heard him get up and get his clothes, before untying my hands and putting on his scarf.

Blue stared down at my exhausted figure. “You need help?”

“Likely,” I reply.

Blue helped me up and gathered my clothes for me. I had noticed that he had cummed outside. “Why not inside?”

Blue didn't look at me. “I don't think I need to tell you about pregnancy.”

I shook my head. “You wouldn't have gotten me pregnant,” I murmured. Blue looked a bit surprised, but didn't ask anything.

He helped me get dressed and then we left the hall that reeked with our sins.

Later, he asked if he could get a key to Dream's bedroom and I complied.


	8. Dreamsmut Series #1: Dreammare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DREAMSWAP SMUT SERIES #1: Dreammare
> 
> Tags: Sickness, some very slight dub-con in the very beginning of sex but it turns consensual, secretive sex, oral sex, rimming, anal sex, cock ring, orgasm delay, and some (light) cumflation with the hc that Dream can cum many times because Sperm Generation™, and a facial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the story bit drags on a bit, but you can skip it, as it isn't necessary for the porn to make sense x3 I do really dislike how this smut, while perhaps hot, was a little rushed and Nightmare being just a tad out of character...

Despite what Cross and Error had urged him not to do, Nightmare had went to go dick around at JR even though he was sick, and his magic was all finicky and flickering.

A very horrible decision on Nightmare's part, really.

Now he is stuck in a jail cell, still in handcuffs, eyes watering from his eyelights crackling painfully and sniffling from the expired magic that made his nasal cavity runny. He wasn't even provided tissues or some shit. It sucked ass.

And after a few minutes of trying and failing to get out of the cell, Nightmare sat on the bed, his eyes closed as to reduce the stinging and maybe ease up the headache a bit, but opening them when a metal door was opened. Nightmare squinted and shielded his eyes from Dream's bright wings. "Get up," Dream ordered.

When Nightmare didn't comply, Dream started to frown. "That is an order, not a request," Dream informed, his tone stern.

"Piss off, old man," Nightmare grunted, sighing before giving a sudden sneeze - which Dream took a step back when it happened, seeing as Nightmare didn't have proper enough manners to cover his nose with his arm. So gross.

Nightmare gave a small groan before lying down on the bed fully, keeping his eyes closed. Dream's wings spread out a bit as he grinded his teeth, really not up for Nightmare's classic stubbornness, but he knew getting angry was not the answer. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted before he spoke the first word - Nightmare coughed hard enough to start gagging. "Fuck..." Nightmare murmurs, breathing in deep.

Dream raised a brow. "Seems you are sick, sad I had not caught on sooner," he mentions, putting his hand against a device just out of Nightmare's reach and transferring a little bit of magic, which the device accepted, the door unlocking with a click.

Nightmare was already up and about to run out of the cell, but Dream grabbed the door before Nightmare pushed it open with amazing strength, even against's Nightmare's running start. Dream growled, "Try and run away and you'll stay in there with no medical assistance," His eyes were slits. Nightmare just stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at Dream, but did not resist against the door.

Dream slowly opened up the door and roughly grabbed Nightmare by his arm, practically dragging Nightmare out of his prison cell and to the hallways. Dream lead the way, going through a hallway and even up a flight of stairs (to Nightmare's dismay), before stopping towards a white door, and knocking.

The door was opened by a strange hybrid monster, who stood on four legs - they had the ears of a bunny, but had the build of a wolf, with half-brushed brown fur and some plant growth against their back and two vines for tails. Their voice was feminine. "Lord Dream?" she asked, before her eyes landed on Nightmare and she bared her teeth just a little bit, her tail raising up for a second as a warning.

"He is sick, and needs medical assistance, but I do not want him in the main part of the hospital. Once you have finished, bring him back to me at once. I shall deal with him afterwards."

Nightmare couldn't help but feel just a little weird when Dream said the last bit, but couldn't comment as the bunny followed Dream to an alternative entrance to the hospital, and was left there.

Leafoid wasn't super nice, but whatever, he didn't care. At least he got treatment for whatever had been keeping him sick all week despite Cross and Error's help. But that weird feeling persisted, and only intensified when Dream came back to collect him.

... He continued to drag Nightmare all over the place, and led him to another room - this one was in a dimly lit hallway, signifying how little it was used, and he didn't bother knocking on the plain, inconspicuous looking wooden door.

It just contained a bed, two chairs and a deskside table. Nightmare was forcefully sat down on the bed. He could feel the effect of magic blockers in the room - though it wouldn't have mattered since his magic was ka-put from his sickness.

Finally Nightmare was both confused and creeped out. "Why the hell did you bring me here, Dream?!" He asked, looking up at the winged monster. With no reply, Dream stepped back and started to pace in front of Nightmare.

... The weird feeling was still there.

Dream clears his throat, still pacing yet not as fast. "Nightmare, I brought you here for a reason," is all he says.

"Then spit it out!" Nightmare exclaims, impatient.

Dream sighs defeated, checking to make sure the door is locked, before looking back at Nightmare. "I brought you here for a... an adult reason. And even though I could do what I want with you right now... I can't bear to do it without your consent, which I doubt you would give me."

Nightmare cocks his head to the side, "What were you planning on doi-" then it clicked, and his face brightens up considerably, unsure of how to take this new information. The room is silent. Nightmare awkwardly shifts.

Dream rubs his head and continues pacing, while Nightmare is left in his thoughts.

Which really was just a confused jumble of thoughts.

Nightmare absent-mindedly started playing with the cuffs, at least now the medicine for the headache now kicking in. Dream wanted to have sex with him. Dream wanted to have *sex* with him. It was a little difficult to wrap his head around, even more so if he knew if he wanted it or not.

"I... This isn't a joke, right? Because if it is, I swear I'll kick your ass," Nightmare mentions.

Dream doesn't even grin or laugh, only momentarily looking at Nightmare before continuing pacing. "I'm serious, Nightmare, I'm sure that would have been obvious by now."

Nightmare swallowed thickly. "Yeah... just... awkward knowing you want to do that to me... kinda weird and tense too..."

Dream's seemed to change in a flash, stopping to pace. "You think this is weird and awkward?! I run a company that if they found out about this, I'd be dust! Plus, I don't see you trying to walk around with an erection everytime you see me!"

Nightmare didn't reply back, instead looking down to see, in fact, Dream did have a tent in his pants - a large and now brightly glowing one, too.

It made him gulp.

Dream sighed after a few seconds and was about to continue pacing, but Nightmare stopped him. "Wait. Can you come a little closer?" the negative skeleton asked, in which Dream raised an eyebrow, but complied.

The yellow magic was tenting the fabric, to the point where it looked a little painful - the zipper starting to come undone. Nightmare stared at it for a few more seconds.

It was then that he finally made a decision. Swiftly, he grabbed Dream's hips with one hand and skillfully unbuttoned Dream's jeans with the other, pulling down his pants and revealing Dream's impressive size - nothing to write home about, but still a nice size nonetheless - and took it in his mouth. The magic tasted like lemon bars - odd, but nice.

Dream reacts immediately, pushing Nightmare's head away from his dick, "Nightm-"

Nightmare cut him off. "Shut up," he grabbed Dream's hands before taking in his cock again - "And let me suck your dick," he mentioned, but it was muffled from the blowjob, and the vibrations of the words made Dream nearly stumble as his dick got a new type of stimulation.

The previous resistance on both sides had melted away, as Dream soon lowly thrusts into Nightmare's mouth, trying to not go too rough but the feeling of getting his dick sucked made him think not so straight.

Nightmare didn't mind, bobbing his head and sucking down all the same, humming at the delicious taste of Dream's magic. He tried hard not to gag when Dream's dick went just a little too far, instead focusing on sucking harder, which caused Dream to groan and lean against Nightmare. Nightmare now moved his hands away from Dream's hands, instead grabbing Dream's hips tight. Dream just put his hands on Nightmare's skull and pulled him further on his cock.

And it happened without much warning, as Dream's hips bucked and then warm liquid spurted into Nightmare's mouth, taking Nightmare by surprise, but he swallowed it without much thought.

After a few more rough thrusts into Nightmare's mouth, Dream halted and caught his breath, moving away Nightmare's hands and pulling out of the negative skeleton's mouth. A few droplets of his cum had dripped down Nightmare's chin.

Nightmare wiped them off. "... A little warning would've been appreciated," he bitterly comments, now feeling *very* aroused yet frustrated that Dream had already came.

Dream chuckles, which turns Nightmare's sour mood into one of confusion. "I think it's time to help you out, hmm?" Dream gestures towards the glow in Nightmare's pants. The shorter's face explodes with more color then it had before, which only intensifies when Dream started to rub Nightmare's hips. "What do you think? You need a little help down there?"

Nightmare gulped and nodded, and Dream rubbed the bulge in his pants, eliciting a gasp. The winged skeleton pulled away, getting on top of the bed and maneuvering Nightmare under him, before taking off the other's pants, this time fully off.

Nightmare's dick wasn't as big or girthy as Dream's, but was still a nice size, rock hard and dribbling precum. Dream licked up the droplet. "Would've preferred a pussy, but I can destroy your ass too," he mentioned, then moves himself so his face is right at Nightmare's genitalia. He grabs Nightmare's ass, hoists the shorter's hips up, then lets his tongue slip inside the other's ass.

Nightmare gasped at the new, alien feeling, as Dream's small tongue intruded into his backdoor, wiggling into his tight hole and lubricating it. He stared down at Dream, but the taller didn't look at him - his eyes closed and more focused on preparing Nightmare.

And it didn't take long, for as soon as the intrusion didn't feel as violating, Dream slipped his tongue out and got himself sitting down, positioning Nightmare's legs against Dream's hips. His dick was still slick with a heavy coat of spit and spunk, but the stretch would be uncomfortable. "Heads up," he forewarned, before pushing his cock forwards.

The shorter gasped at the insertion, never having something so *big* inside him. Just as Dream barely had the tip in, he clenched down incessantly. "F-fuck..." Dream groans, forcing himself to go deeper and *not* immediately blow a load.

Upon going in even deeper, Nightmare started to make all sorts of noises. Panting, whimpers, moans. Dream had contributed to the sound as well, Nightmare was just so *tight*. Soon his tightness let up some, allowing for Dream to push in even more, until finally he was hilted in all the way, feeling every ridge and pulse from has walls.

The negative skeleton panted, gripping the bedsheets, trying to get adjusted to the mixture of pain and pleasure from the stretch, though wasn't allowed the time when Dream started thrusting, making Nightmare whimper and clench down hard on Dream's cock.

Dream's eyes widened and he squeezed them as he stopped short, moaning loudly, spilling his sperm deep inside Nightmare, gasping at every spurt, creaming him up.

After his orgasm, Dream sees Nightmare looking up at him disappointed. Dream glares at him, "It's you're fault for making me cum so early, so fuck being gentle," Dream growls, before grabbing Nightmare's ass, pulling out and thrusting in roughly. Repeatedly.

Nightmare squeezed around Dream as he's hit with a wave of pleasure and pain, with Dream unrelenting in his thrusting. Even despite Nightmare's noises - which he's trying to keep down - Dream didn't stop, going in and out so hard their bones and faux skin slapped together.

And Dream dug in deep and busted another nut.

Nightmare ground his teeth, desperate for Dream to keep thrusting, bucking his hips to try and give Dream a hint, but either the winged skeleton didn't notice - or didn't care. He continued thrusting again after a minute of catching his breath, going with the unforgiving pace.

Nightmare threw his head side to side, the pleasure coming back, twice fold from his ass being even more lubricated than before, enabling Dream thrust in and out faster and slicker, with wet squelching sounds becoming known from the amount of cum starting to pour out of his ass. Though finally he was fed up - and grabbed his own dick and started jerking himself off.

Dream slapped his hand away, however, "No, you're not cumming on my watch."

"Wh- you've cummed inside me three times already! At least let me get off?!" Nightmare objected, but Dream gave him a devious look, slowing down and pulling something out of his back jean pocket.

It was a cock ring.

Nightmare's eyelights narrowed as Dream put it against his cock, the squeeze from it making him groan uncomfortably. It was adjusted a little too tight for him. "I said no cumming. You'll only get to cum once *I'm* done," Dream sped back up. Nightmare let out a whimper.

The same pace was made, and Nightmare only whimpered even more, so close to the edge but now unable to cum. It didn't help when Dream put Nightmare's legs over his shoulders and leaned over him, driving into even further depths and driving Dream even deeper - filling his ass up with even more cum. The urge to orgasm was so strong, Nightmare didn't even mind it when Dream bit his neck, in fact hardly even noticed how much closer Dream had gotten to him. All he was bothered about was how much he needed to cum-

Dream grunted and shoved himself in as much as he could for the tenth time at least, before finally pulling out, his ass starting to leak from the mass amount of cum that made his stomach bulge a bit. Dream groped Nightmare's ass, "Keep it in," he demanded. Nightmare gulped, unsure of really *how* to do that, but he tried his best, using Dream to keep his hips propped up enough for the cum not to drip out. "If you keep it in, I will keep stroking until you cum," Dream explained, carefully taking off the cock ring and with caution grabbed his dick, slowly stroking it. Nightmare gasped as his poor, neglected dick finally got some stimulation - and did his best to keep all of Dream's cum inside him.

Amazingly, semen didn't drip out. Dream's hand went slow, progressively speeding up - but he completely stopped whenever Nightmare bucked his hips to thrust against Dream's hand, but resumed once he stopped. His orgasm got closer and closer, he was so close-

And when Dream bent down to suck on his tip, Nightmare exploded with cum, some of it spurting in Dream's mouth, the rest getting on the winged skeleton's face.

Dream is stunned for a second, before he looks down at Nightmare's cock (which is now slowly dripping out cum), before he licked up the rest of his cum. Nightmare lies on the bed, exhausted and relaxing, about to fall asleep.

"Huh. Didn't know my cum could do that to someone's stomach," Dream murmurs, rubbing Nightmare's involuntarily summoned belly, which had protruded a bit. Nightmare only hummed.

Dream sighed and got up, his dick de-summoning and he got his pants back up, looking back at Nightmare to see the other passed out and cum leaking out of him already. Once he cleaned up the cum on his face and got himself looking decent, he exited the room.

He found out where Ink was.

"Ink?"

"What, boss?" The artist murmured, cleaning out his paintbrush.

"I think I might have found something you can't refuse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Part 1 of the Dreamsmut series


	9. Dreamswap Smut Series #2: Vantaswap + Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Took me long enough to write the ending. Also; at the end they might be a bit ooc, I'm a bit rusty with writing them.
> 
> Tags: Sickness, aftercare, vaginal sex, doggy position, being discovered while doing it, voyeurism, masturbation, rough sex, spanking, downward doggy position, oral sex, spitroasting, threesome, creampie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also lowkey was too lazy to redo the asterisks as the whole <[em]> <[/em]> thing. Anyone who uses discord (aka everyone nowadays) knows the commands though.

He's barely been awake for a minute, yet feels *sore* all over.

His head, throat, dick and ass hurt like hell, even when the latter two weren't summoned, he still feels a resting ache on his bones. He stares up at the ceiling, and took a while to recall all that happened.

He and Dream fucked. Nightmare feels rather surprised, especially from how Dream acted, but at the same time, he is a little happy about the situation. Nightmare sat up on the bed and looked around - the room is rather bland, but when he shuffles his body towards the bedside drawer, taking extra care not to get off the bed, and opens a drawer he saw condoms and lube inside, alongside a simple, 5-inch dildo. He pieced together various information, on how Dream walks to the prison cell alone, the 'disused-yet-ready-for-anything' feel of the room, how he has a magic blocker in here, alongside that cock ring... Nightmare feels heat rush to his cheeks. Dream planned this.

Nightmare rolls to the other side of the bed, since the sheets weren't stained from cum on that side, and relaxes. The negative skeleton hopes that Dream comes by soon - since his headache is getting worse and he'd might not be able to walk for a while.

Just as Nightmare starts to drift into a nap, the door opens. He's greeted by Dream's appearance, tall and proud with no evidence of his crimes last night.

"Nightmare?" Dream hums. Nightmare doesn't verbally respond, raising his hand up to signal he's awake. The winged skeleton raised a brow. "You look rather roughed up."

Nightmare dryly laughs. "I'm sure something massive smashed into my uranus," he mentions. Dream's face lightly dusts with a golden yellow.

"Don't use such crude language."

Nightmare snorts and lies down on his stomach. "You've had a pretty nasty mouth yourself last night. Don't think I've forgotten you cummed inside me and made me keep it all inside."

Dream's wings tightened around himself. "I suggest keeping your potty mouth shut, I'm being nice right now," he glared at his twin, but let himself relaxed a little. His expression looked a little guilty. "I wasn't too rough with you last night, was I?"

"Take care of me today and I won't be too cranky about it."

Dream snorted. "Well, okay," he went over and lifted Nightmare into his arms bridal style.

It ended up Dream getting some Tylenol into Nightmare, and now currently washing Night's cum-stained clothes in the sink while Nightmare relaxed in the bath. The clothes were a mix of his golden cum and Nightmare's purple hue as well. It made his pants tight looking at it. Thankfully, Nightmare didn't notice.

He checked the clock. It was almost 10:00.

"I think it's time for you to get out," Dream mentions, rubbing a particularly large stain on Night's shirt. Nightmare pouts. "It's nice though."

Dream sighs. "Do I have to bribe you with something to bring you out?"

Nightmare thought for a moment. "Well... if you insist..." his smirk rose.

\---

Ink walked the looming, dead halls, looking for a specific door huddled unlike all the rest of the rooms.

He'd remember what Dream had told him yesterday.

*"Ink?" Dream had waltz up to Ink, which despite his best efforts, was hurrying on to his room so he wouldn't bump into Dream and be assigned to more jobs by his Boss.

To say it bluntly, he was surprised at what Dream offered him yesterday.*

It is oddly weird for a room, but perfect for what Dream must have intended it for. The door was standard, not out of the ordinary, just in a weird place. Which, in itself, was hard to notice.

Ink didn't bother to knock on the door, instead barging in like the good gentleman he was.

He was a little taken by surprise at the position Nightmare and Dream were in at that moment.

Dream was balls-deep in Nightmare, Nightmare on his hands and knees. Dream was half-hugging Nightmare, leaning against him for support with a hand over the negative's skeletons mouth. They both had stopped immediately and turned towards the door.

Ink raised a brow.

"Must be one damn good pussy if you want to hog it before I break into it as well."

Dream growled. "Close the damn door!" he whisper-shouted. Nightmare didn't speak, but he was still staring at Ink, his eyelights shrunk a bit as the artist shuts then locks the door.

"Well? Isn't it my turn to use him?" Ink coughed, approaching the bed. Nightmare finally squeaked. Dream petted his skull, and gently pulled out.

Nightmare whined at the feeling, feeling so empty and so aroused, yet uncomfortable with Ink's presence. "W-why is he here?"

Dream rubs his dick between Nightmare's folds, to tease Nightmare and piss off the ever-so-impatient Ink. "I'm sure you don't mind sharing," Dream moved out of the way.

"I-" Nightmare's face went deeply purple. "Could you have at least forewarned me before Ink got here?!"

"Nope," Ink flatly stated, taking Dream's previous spot and prompty sticking his dick in. Nightmare let out a gasp from the suddenness, and some slight stinging pain from the unceremonious shove inside, lightly hissing.

"Dude, that stung!"

"I don't really care," Ink rocked his hips slowly, getting a feel for Nightmare's slick insides. "Oh fuck..."

"You better be careful with him," Dream warned. "If you hurt him, you'll regret it."

Ink rolled his eyes. "Fine," he sighed. "But can he take rough treatment?"

"Be my guest."

Next thing Nightmare knew, his face was shoved into the mattress, his hands pinned behind his back. Despite the roughness of it though, Ink kept his thrusting soft and slow, in and out at a nice pace, Ink keeping a hand on Nightmare's summoned ass, squeezing the smooth, faux skin underneath his hand. "Damn... even after being fucked by Dream, you still manage to be tight," Ink hummed, speeding up the pace. "Not bad for a little whore."

Nightmare's face burned, feeling Ink's hand suddenly slap his ass.

Nightmare let out a squeak.

"Oh, you like that, don't you?" Ink hummed, and gave him a slap, harder this time, enjoying the small yelp and the squeeze from Nightmare's pussy.

"Hmm, he seems to enjoy it quite a lot," Dream hums, "I think he'll handle more." Nightmare gulped as he looked over at his twin, seeing the other jerking off on the bed in the corner of his eye. Dream must've been enjoying the view of his pussy being demolished. 

Ink licked his teeth. "Fuck yeah," Ink leaned down, his height giving the artist an advantage when he nipped at Nightmare's neck, which progressively the bites got harder as he continued to mark the skeleton.

The negative skeleton's face was blushing full-force, though it wasn't *too* obvious when his face was hidden by a pillow that he ended up clinging to at one point, and with good reason too - Nightmare would've been *loud* if he didn't stuff his face with it at some point.

Another rough slap hit his ass, this time making the audible sound of skin against bone, alongside a muffled sound from Nightmare. Ink was visibly starting to sweat. "I'd totally claim you for myself," Ink growled in Nightmare's ear, "But I think having Dream be a part of this is hotter. What do you think?"

"I quite like your idea, Ink," Dream hummed, getting off the bed. It was obvious from the golden cum he'd had a few rounds already, yet still ready for more. He petted Nightmare's skull, "You don't mind taking in another dick, do you?"

Nightmare lifted his head, moans and pants coming out from him, but he shook his head nonetheless, indicating that he doesn't. Dream smirked. "Open wide, honey~"

Nightmare didn't hesitate - he opened his mouth and let Dream's slick dick slide right in. He hummed at the taste, enjoying the pure form of that lemon cube flavor. Dream forced himself to keep composure and his eyes locked with Nightmare's. Nightmare was moaning from Ink's rough thrusting.

"You're so fucking wet, you know that? Nice and slick on my dick," Ink growled, looking at Dream's dick that went in and out of Nightmare's mouth. "Hmm, liking that dick in your mouth too, huh? So greedy for dicks. Thankfully, I can satisfy that..!"

Nightmare's eyes widened as Ink gave the roughest thrust he's ever felt. His grip on the pillow tighten and he lets a loud moan with Dream's dick still in his mouth, causing Dream to lean against Nightmare's head and shove all the way in, emptying himself into Nightmare's mouth.

Nightmare barely choked the semen down, most of the cum running down his chin and coughing some of it up when Dream pulled back. Ink didn't let up his pace, however - slaps and wet sounds making its way through the air from the unforgiving pace, Ink finally, *finally* deciding to rub Nightmare's clit, causing the bottom to tense up - then his walls squeezing and pulsing against Ink's dick in all the right ways. "Ha... hah... little slut wants my cum, huh?" Ink thruster in mercilessly a few more times, before gripping Nightmare's ass so hard it hurt, and then pulled out.

Nightmare could feel a little bit of the cum drizzle out, but was so dazed from the pleasure he didn't give two fucks about it.

The three stilled their movements, taking a breather from the exhausting activities. Dream was the first to recover. “...Looks like you'll need to be cleaned up again.”

Nightmare didn't immediately reply. Ink, however, did. “I don't think so,” he challenged, before diving his tongue into Nightmare’s creamed up hole. The swirling of Ink’s tongue inside his still-sensitive pussy made him try and jerk away, but Ink’s grip on his hips stopped that. He pulled away not long after that, cum and fluids on his chin that he licked up.

Nightmare breathed a breath of exhaustion, slumping and relaxing on the sheets. He felt slightly achy and his throat was hurting again.

Ink looked down at the thoroughly fucked negative skeleton, feeling… well, the closest thing to proud he'll ever feel without vials. The artist de-summoned his dick and zipped his pants back up, not making himself any more decent besides that. Dream would have scolded him if he wasn't guilty of such a look himself.

Ink got off the bed. “That was certainly something.”

Dream nodded. “I'm going to be late for a meeting or two by the time I've tidied myself up.”

Ink snorts. “Just be me, go commando and give zero fucks.”

At last Nightmare replied. “Maybe one fuck. You fucked me after all.”

Ink rolled his eyes and didn't reply. Instead he went to the door and unlocked it. Before he opened it, he asked “By the way, when can I fuck him again?”

Dream zipped up his pants and ignored Ink’s question, looking at Nightmare’s exhausted frame. “You think you can handle yourself here for a few hours, Nightmare?”

“I'm gonna sleep.”

Dream nods and hurriedly gets up, lightly manhandling Ink so he can open the door himself in a hurry. Ink closes the door like a normal person and walks at a regular pace, like a normal person. “You didn't answer my question! When can I fuck him again?!” He shouted, just like a normal person, met with a “Shut the fuck up!” through the empty halls

Almost empty, at least.

Just a few doors down from the room they were in, Blue had been silently treading the halls. His reasoning for being there was for an unrelated reason (he'd read on the multiverse news article that JR had expanded the housing a few weeks ago from their growing number and wanted to check it out), but now here he was. He didn't know exactly who they were talking about, but from their disheveled appearances and topic of discussion, he had a good idea.

Making a mental note to check out that room they entered, Blue turned away and went back where he came from, the edges of his mouth twitching up to a smile.

Tonight will be interesting.


	10. "If that hit you in the chest, I’m sorry. I was aiming for your crotch.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of September, so,,,, time for a new chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, the chapter is a movie quote, because instead of naming it something normal like "story ideas", I had to go with this.

So

I have this one persistent idea over and over that I just gotta share right here. Thighfucking, or thighjob, whatever you wanna call it, with Drani or NightTerrors.

I really, really cannot choose between the two for this. It fits both Night and Error, along with Dream and Ani. Error, because he wants to be intimate with Nightmare despite the trauma, but Nightmare not wanting to trigger him, so they do various outercourse (...like thighfucking, or frottage). And with Ani, because they are asexual, and would probably only do intercourse for the sake of reproducing, with little exceptions - which is perfect for Dream, considering he isn't a horny teenager like Nightmare (spoiler alert, they're both 120 years old, even night ain't a teenager)

But when Dream would like to be intimate, I do think Ani would comply with things they feel comfortable with, like... outercourse.

I'm serious, I really like these ideas.

Settings though, for Drani, Ani would be in their room doing some crafts while Dream squeezes their thighs together and fucks them that way- it's so nonchalant.

For Error and Nightmare though? Honestly, I think that they wouldn't care about where they did it. Perhaps they like being caught (maybe, maybe not, I'm outta the loop with their characterization so I'm just... 

But I think it would be really sweet and loving with Error and Nightie bc they'd just be trying it out for the first time, Nightmare is making all kinds of noises and Error is completely intoxicated by the sight of Nightmare's dick head peaking out through his thighs.

Also; because October is just a month away now

"Dick or Treat" where Nightmare, Cross and Error crossdress/dress up/cosplay and they end up going out to JR, meet Dream/Ink/Blue respectively and they fuck because,,, why the heck not

"Suck-ulent" A thanksgiving idea is a pre-apples Sweammare where Dream has cooked something but Nightmare is "not hungry". Insert some sorta dub-conny food play where Nightmare sucks Dream's dick while also eating...

"He didn't have the jingle balls for it" (end me with these names) Where JR has a christmas fundraising place and the Meme Squad go and as a disguise they act like a couple, but Nightmare actually has feelings for the two, and a bit before the main event that they were gonna mess up, Nightmare finally cannot hide his feelings, confesses to the two, the three knock boots in a semi-public place and by the end of it the main event is finished but they're happier with how everything turned out

Extra ideas with just ideas, nothing fleshed out:

Scar worship with AcrossNightTerrors

Sweammare, but Dream is a bottom that has a bite (aka is a whiny pillow prince)

NightTerrors with Error having fingers inside him for the first time


	11. A First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the race for what ship gets intercrucial sex has been finished, and the winner is NightTerrors! For this, while originally the two _were_ going to be skeles, I just decided... That's not exactly what I wanted, so I changed it up!
> 
> Tags: Ftm character, Fingering, somnophilia, intercrucial sex (or, you know, thigh fucking)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya ever finish smut at 3 in the morning

"Wow, uh... heh, you're really slick..."

"...I'm sure that's what's suppose to happen..."

"Not saying it's a bad thing. Rather hot, actually..."

The hour's late and their other housemate has long since passed out in his respective room, no way able to bother the two unless they blast a siren to wake him up. Though, while not like it would necessarily be a _bad thing_ if Cross walks in, but tonight is an intimate moment for just Nightmare and Error. Having Cross third wheel would just be unfair to him.

Especially now. Error is uncharacteristically _clinging_ to Nightmare. Arms around the negative skeleton's shoulders and just slightly hovering over Nightmare's lap, it would have been foreign to the negative human had it not been for all the kissing and light, teasing touches to get Error to this point. Now, the other's thighs are practically shaking, Error being supported only by Nightmare's hand on the glitch's hip and the other one on his _ahem_ parts.

"You okay with me putting one in?"

Error slightly shifts, feeling the fingers brush up against his clit. He could feel how wet he is, but he still isn't all that sure if it's enough. "... I don't know?"

"Do you want me to put some lube on my fingers?" Nightmare asks, eyelights darting towards the half-empty bottle. Upon a slight nod on Error's part, he moves his hands away from Error's body to grab the bottle and slicken his fingers sufficiently. Once doused, Nightmare put the bottle and cautiously put his hands back, rubbing Error's soaked inner labia. "Better?" 

"S-sure," Error still felt nervous, but didn't want to delay any further. Nightmare picked up on his feelings, however.

"You don't need to force yourself, I understand."

Error shifted and nervously gulped. "I want it, I'm just... antsy."

Nightmare nods. "I'll just put in one finger, okay? Do you remember the safe word?"

"Y-yes," Error stutters. "It's "apple""

"Good boy," Nightmare praises Error as he lightly kisses the dark-skin's neck and shoulder, nibbling on the sensitive flesh as a way to distract the other as he cautiously inserts a single finger inside Error. The digit sinks in smoothly from the lubricant and Error's own slick. It's easy to bring it deeper, and Nightmare enjoys feeling the soft, warm squishiness of Error's insides, and how it lightly pulses.

Nightmare looked at Error's face and tries to pick up on what emotions Error was feeling as the negative humam looks for an area he's read online that is... ahem, particularly pleasuring for someone with a vulva. Not finding any red flags as he feels that area (he can only descrive the feeling of it on his fingertips as a "wet raspberry".), he pushed the finger in a "come here" motion, hearing Error's breath hitch and his thighs tense up. "Th-that's... nice..."

"Do you want me to put in another?"

"Please..."

Upon Error's breathy reply, Nightmare inserted another finger and lightly thrusted it in and out - keeping with the come hither motion all the while. He could feel Error's legs open up a bit more and his hands clenching tighter.

The need for grounding only gets worse once, with a bit of difficulty with those fingers, Nightmare is able to use his thumb to stimulate Error's clit. Error felt his breath hitch and his thighs start clenching down on Nightmare's hand in a familiar way. "C-close..."

"Already?" Nightmare asked, feeling the inner walls starting to twitch against his fingers. Error nods and slightly whimpers, in which Nightmare soothingly shushed him. "You're okay. Just let yourself go..."

And Error did. His hips jerked as his lovely walls clenched hard against the fingers, breathing and making small huffs as orgasm hit him. By the time that was done, Error relaxed and leaned against Nightmare, whom took out his fingers to allow the glitch to sit on his laps.

Now with Error catching his breath, Nightmare realized there was a considerable problem down south, too lost before in pleasuring Error to take notice until now. Upon seeing how exhausted Error was though, he figured he'd just take care of himself in the bathroom or something.

Though, before Nightmare could really _execute_ the plan, Error pushed Nightmare on the bed, putting his chin onto the other's soft hair. "Wow... I... That felt amazing," the glitch yawned, deciding to intertwine his legs around Nightmare's before realizing his the little friend was visiting. "Oh, ah..." Error was already shifting into a comfortable position in order to please Nightmare.

"No, no, you go ahead and sleep, I can take care of myself," Nightmare declined the offer for a handjob or a blowjob (whichever Error felt most comfortable with, of course). He already felt the effects of lack of restful sleep before - he does not want Error to deal with that.

Error studies Nightmare closely and then, with hesitance, nods. "Okay..."

And then Error closes his eyes and Nightmare begins to jerk off. With care, the negative human takes off his pants to reveal his straining cock, and pours a little lube on it before starting.

This has happened multiple times before - Error has always been fine with it, and Nightmare was careful not to disturb the other, but after a not so-careful thrust into his hand, when he looks at Error's rather sexy looking sleeping form, he sees Error open up his eyes.

Nightmare's face flushes. "Oh, did I wake you up?"

"I wasn't even asleep."

"Oh..."

A few seconds pass before Error's gaze trails to the other's cock. "Fetishist," is all Error says. It makes Nightmare go red in the face all the same.

Nobody under this same roof was innocent to Nightmare's somnophilia. Once the relationship had gone really, _really_ sexual, Nightmare had revealed it to them one night. Since then, sexy times and the occasional joke flying around had come with it, but Nightmare was happy that the other two accepted his weird kink.

"If you're so interested in fucking your fist to the thought of me sleeping," Error began, "Why don't you stop fucking your fist and lube up my thighs?"

Nightmare nodded almost immediately, and with haste Nightmare got up again and grabbed the bottle of lube, taking off his pants completely. You get the picture. Dick out, Nightmare between Error's legs. I am forcefully being removed as an erotica writer.

Nightmare lightly squeezed those thighs together and squirted lube on them to ward off friction, spreading it around with the tip of his dick before, with some light caution, slowly pushed through Error's thighs.

"Fuuuck," Nightmare breathed. They felt so _soft_ , and with Error already closing his eyes again it only proceeded to make him loose it. As he grinds, trying to figure out how to thrust, he could feel Error's vulva along the bottom of his dick. "You're thighs are so soft," Nightmare groans.

It only feels even better once he quickly figures out how to thrust. Error's vulva only makes the sensation even better as he goes in and out. How the hell did he never thought of doing this? It felt fucking amazing.

The only thing grounding Nightmare at this point was the cool air that hit the tip of his dick when he pushed all the way through those perfect thighs, and everytime that happened he felt even closer to exploding. And not long after, Nightmare spurted his sperm on Error's thighs, leaving a sticky, white mess.

Nightmare isn't sure if Error fell asleep or not, but as he gets down from his high he feels sleepy himself. He parts Error's legs and puts back on his underwear, getting into bed with the glitch. The dark-skinned didn't even stir at the movement. Nightmare closes his eyes and cuddles up to Error. They'd have to clean up in the morning.


	12. i drew blue with big honkin tits. huh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. Based off of "Caught In A Bind". warning for nip noops

Hmm so it seems that I hate my own tits but can draw Blue with them just fine

so much for not wanting to put fetishized shit on in dreamswap works


	13. Darksun RP (DS! Dream x OG! Nightmare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I had an nsfw roleplay that included darksun (DS Dream x OG Nightmare). Some basics is that Nightmare is redeemed, they are humans but have ~magic~, and for a bonus: Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics and Nightmare is actually trans (Dream is a male omega while Nightmare is a ftm omega).
> 
> To avoid questions: the user I roleplayed with is anonymous, and they played Nightmare while I played Dream.

Nightmare gasps a little as he pressed against the bed. Looking up at Dream with wide eyes. "D-Dream c-come on it was a joke, it was just a water bucket-"

Dream growled, pushing Nightmare down a little more harshly on the bed, rest assured that it wouldn't hurt from the cushion. "Just a joke, you say? Like that time you screamed 'boo' during an important announcement to the public? Or that time during that gala where you practically acted like a slut in front of everyone to embarrass me? No. I've let you go undisciplined far too long. Now you're getting what you deserve." He put his knee against Nightmare's back, effectively keeping him down, while grabbing Nightmare's tentacles with one hand, forcing his magic to come to his hand to make those tentacles slink away. The other hand, he used to grab Nightmare's chin. "Do you _**understand?**_ "

He whimpers a bit as he stares at him, his face going blue from embarrassment. Shuddering as he tried to turn his gaze to somewhere else. Hissing softly as dream presses his knee against his back. Another soft whimper escaping him.

"Look. At. _**Me.**_ " Dream demanded, feeling his magic flaring due to his anger being affected by Nightmare's aura. He tries to snuff out the anger he feels, and he mostly succeeds, but there's an undeniable feeling of rage in his veins. Adrenaline, probably. "Lie to me and you're in for a far worse punishment. What were you really intending when you did that to me? Completely ruining my suit just before an important meeting?"

"i-it was a simple joke!! I p-promise!!" He flinched and whimpered. He was trying to help. You had a big inkstain on the back of your suit. That would have ruined the meeting and put you through some serious embarrassment. He trembled, looking at Dream as he whimpered loudly.

"It's not amusing to _me,_ little omega," Dream growled again. "You know so much better - you flaunt how you are five hundred years old, how you've once ruled over a gang, and how you've changed yet you act worse then my Ink and my brother combined. It's so highly disappointing to have a disobedient little mate." Dream nips at the scent glans at Nightmare's neck, lightly nibbling at the sensitive area, before pulling away. Nightmare's tentacles are gone and he looks helpless and defenseless. Like the omega he really is.

He sniffles and blushes darkly. Trying to not let out a sob. Squirming helplessly as he feels tears collect in the corner of his eyes. A soft gasp escaping him when he felt Dream nibble at his glands. His toes curling a bit as he shudders. Why does he feel so bad for trying to help everyone out? For trying to be a shield for them. For attempting to gain dreams attention for what he thought was a good thing?

Dream stops and shakes his head, hesitating for a moment from the wave of guilt and sadness he's feeling. He adjusts so he isn't putting any of his weight on Nightmare, instead sitting on the bed and pulling Nightmare up so he sits on Dream's lap. He gently licks at Nightmare's glans, feeling his fury die down as he massages Nightmare's shoulders. "I can sense your emotions, you know. If you feel uncomfortable or unsafe, you remember the safeword."

He pressed into the gentler touches. Preferring those more soft touches right now. Trying to relax and breath. Nodding. "Y-yes. I remember A-Alpha... Red-light, right??" He wiped his eyes. A-actually-f I was lying about the joke thing... I saw y-your brother set it up, plus there was an inkstain on the back of your suit to.. so it was already ruined to begin with.."

Dream raised a brow, trailing his fingers down Nightmare's neck, before trailing down his hands down to Nightmare's chest, flicking one of his sensitive nipples. He kissed Nightmare's neck up to his jaw, using both of his hands to rub and massage Nightmare's tummy. "Is that so?" Dream asked, skeptical.

Nightmare gasps loudly. Trying to stifle a moan and ultimately failing. Having to bite his lip to prevent a squeal from escaping as well. Nodding quickly. "Y-yes A-alphhhhaa- ha-"

"Then why did you lie that it was a joke in the first place?" Dream asked, lightly squeezing Nightmare's abs. Upon smelling Nightmare's scent, one of his hands changing direction, rubbing Nightmare's crotch, feeling his wetness. "No matter. I can just look for myself." He pulls away, unbuttoning his half-dry suit and takes it off. He flips it over.

... Oh. There's ink blotched all over the back.

"... Why did you not mention this in the first place?"

There's an inkstain there. Plain to see against the white of the suit. Ruining the suit quite obviously. "i-i was going to tell y-you when I saw it but y-you opened the-" he squeaks and moans. Whimpering pitifully when Dream rubs against his soaked pants. "D-door, a-and you looked straight a-at me and d-dragged me here... P-plus I was trying to p-protect your b-brother-"

Dream gave him a questioning glance. "I had believed it was you, and rightly so. You were right there, and you've been known to do things like that in the past." He continued his actions on Nightmare's stomach, feeling how Nightmare is needy from the pheromones he is producing. He's confused as to why Nightmare is protecting his Night. "Why are you lying for him?"

"b-because I've gotten In Trouble in the past for many h-haaaarmless things i-in t-the village- hnn!" He pants and grinds down a little. His face a bright cyan color that matched his eyes. "I j-just d-didn't w-want t-that happening to himmmm.." He shakes and shudders. Trying to prevent a whine from slipping out. He had to control himself. Restrain any little thought that made him drip even more. "Fuuuck.."

Dream looks at Nightmare and feels almost... Disappointed? Guilty? He didn't know the word for how he felt. He had his hands dribble down and squeezes Nightmare's cock. "It hurts not only me and others, but it also hurts you with what my brother is doing. You shouldn't be protecting him, because he's not in danger." Not anymore since the extraction of his magic, he thinks to himself. He can feel his cock start to harden, but he waits, for now. "Have you been doing this frequently? Covering for my brother?"

Nightmares knees buckled as he gasped, a needy sounding sob slipping out of his mouth. His cock dripping as he tried to adjust his position. "Y-yes! I h-haaave- a-and for i-ink to h-honestly.."

Dream pulls away from Nightmare's crotch, but it doesn't stay like that for long as he slips his hands down into Nightmare's pants, rubbing his swollen cock with nothing covering it. He feels how sticky and wet with slick Nightmare is. His own omega cock-clit goes to full mast as he feels how Nightmare is squirming on him, feeling the movement on his clothed cock. He frowns. "And what have you covered for Ink? I need to know."

He cries out. Tears from how needy he is streaking down his cheeks like little rivers. His toes curling even more. Still squirming. "T-the gala- the one w-where I w-was being a slut, i-ink spiked the punch- I w-was just trying to keep people from g-hnn!!" He took a shuddery breath. "F-from getting drunk.."

Dream stilled his ministrations. "W-what?"

He didn't ask that out of not hearing - but rather surprise. He was so set on knowing Nightmare was doing that on purpose that this - this shocked him. He could feel the slick coat his fingers and hands.

He whined loudly. Tears dripping down his face faster. He wanted to ask him to continue. To just speed up a little. Or even grab the box. Just anything to keep him distracted. "I-i know- I d-drank to mu-much-"

Dream growled lightly, biting Nightmare's shoulders. "You should have told me right then what Ink did, you know that? What a naughty omega you are. I'm still going to punish you, but I think now I'll have things more pleasurable for you." He tsked, taking off Nightmare's pants - and underwear - before spreading Nightmare's legs apart. He pushed away the folds that only semi-concealed the tiny cock Nightmare had, exposing the sensitive organ to the cold air, before pushing in two fingers into that slickness. "You know, even when you acted like a filthy bitch in heat, I couldn't help but wanted - against my better judgement - to take you then snd then when you offered. Maybe you would have liked all that attention. I know you surely liked it from your followers, hm?" He used both hands to stimulate Nightmare, jerking off his cock with one hand while feeling the inside of his walls with the other. Dream could feel himself feeling mischievous about this. He pressed his hard cock against Nightmare's thigh.

He moaned even louder. Moaning loudly as his toes curled. Clenching down on dreams fingers instinctively. His face covered in blush. "Yeeeees! A-ahhhnn!! R-riiight there!! There~~"

Dream stops jerking Nightmare off to start getting out of his own pants. It takes a little while, undoing his belt and button, but he shimmies out of them soon enough, stopping his manual stimulation to hold Nightmare's hip, the other guiding his own clit-cock to Nightmare's soaking entrance. But he doesn't put it in, instead teasing him some more by brushing the head against that clenching and wanting hole, but no further.

He chokes on a gasp and sobs. "F-fuck!! Dream pleeeease!! I kn-know!! I-i'm a filthy dirty slut!!" He shudders. Clenching and shaking. New slick dripping down. Lubing him up naturally. "B-but- please!! Please! I wanna be punished! I d-deserve it!!" His toes curl and his eyes water with fresh tears. He trembled and shook as if he was cold. "PLEASE!"

Dream nipped rather harshly on Nightmare's neck. "I want you to promise me something, Night. Promise me that you won't lie to save their face and I'll fuck you well. If you can't promise that I'll leave you to your own devices, and if you break that promise you'll be in for far worse punishments then any I've ever done to you."

"yes!! Yes I promise I won't l-lie anymore!! I won't!!" He squirms. Bucking a bit. Hanging his head, he wanted to be fucked, dominated until he's tired. He's left a small puddle on the bed from his slick.

Dream chuckles and lowers Nightmare down onto his cock, feeling the walls clench around him greedily as he fucks into Nightmare, feeling his cock rub against Nightmare's g-spot as he quickly starts to jerk Nightmare off at a more intense pace as he starts to thrust up into Nightmare.

He whimpers in shock. Clenching down tightly as he moaned even louder. Throwing his head back as he grinds down. He gasps when his g-spot is stimulated. Tears dripping down his cheeks as he pants. "A-ah!! Ah!! Ghh!!"

Dream chuckles. "You know-" He pants, "I was planning- hah- on doing what me and Blue did, mhn, with you a while back. Don't you-" he ruts up a bit harsher into Nightmare then intended "- remember that? Begging so much to cum?" He shifts their position a little so he's no longer sitting on the bed and rutting up, but rather with his knees on the bed with his chest against Nightmare's back. "You probably, ngh- probably wouldn't have cummed at all."

His back arched, a gasp slipping out of his mouth. His eyes shrinking as dream talks. Being mouth fucked and left to drip without and inch of anything up his cock for an entire day? He clearly remembers saying red-light while alone. Hoping dream was keeping tabs on him. Nothing until 9 and then hes fucked until he's about to cum. He lets out a sob. His cheeks getting hotter.

"You wouldn't have liked that, and it wouldn't have-" a pant "- that wouldn't have gotten to the real problem, hmm?" Dream dips the fingers jerking Nightmare down, shoving two inside and thrusts them in alongside his own cock.

Nightmare clenched around him. He isn't close enough. Tears in his eyes. "A-ahhn! N-no!!" He trembled. a whimper escaping him.

Dream softly shushes him, using his thumb so sorta-jerk Nightmare along with fingering him. "I can get the box, but you know you won't be allowed to cum for at least twenty minutes~" he coos. "B-besides, you feel too good for me to stop~" He accentuates this with a thrust harsher then the previous ones.

He gasps, panting and shuddering. Blushing darkly as Dream continues to talk. Clenching again at the mention of the box. Whimpering softly as he curls his toes. A cry slipping past his lips. "Ghhh! D-Dreeeeam-"

"That's right, who's your- ngh- alpha?" Dream adjusted Nightmare's position so that the other was lying on the bed, making it easier for him to thrust into Nightmare. He grabbed Nightmare's chin and tilted his head to make Nightmare look at him. He slowed his thrusting a little. "Who's your alpha, little omega?"

Nightmares cyan colored cheeks were stained with tears. His eyes focusing on Dream, a low whine rumbling in nightmares throat as he spread his legs a little more. "Y-yooooou- ah- hng!" He pressed into Dreams hand a bit. His hands kneading into the bedsheets almost uselessly. His back arching again.

Dream chuckles darkly, slipping a third finger in as he finds a better rhythm for his thumb against Night's little cocklet. "You like being fucked by- hah- alpha, don't you? You like being fucked by alpha's friend too? You like being shared by your beta and omega pack in your castle?" He can feel himself getting closer, but he grunts and tries to push the feeling away to pleasure his omega more. "You like being fucked by Alpha? You wanna cum on Alpha's cock?"

He squeals and moans even louder. Tears once again slipping down his cheeks. He was clenching greedily. Nightmare's toes curled and his fingers dug into the sheets. "Ah!! Hah! Y-yes!! Fuuuuck!! Yeeeeeees alpha!!"

Dream moans at the walls tightening around his cock, accidentally spilling himself inside of Nightmare. He grunts, feeling himself getting lost in the pleasure, stopping his thrusting for a moment as his omegan load is spurted inside Nightmare. He sighs after a few moments, then starts continuing his thrusting, aggressively pistoning his cock in and out of Nightmare while pulling out his fingers to jerk Nightmare off at a furious pace. "Come on then, cum for A-Alpha, little omega~"

Nightmare gasps as he feels dream spill off inside him a loud cry slipping from his mouth when Dream gets aggressive. Clenching around Dream, almost as if he was milking him for every last drop until he orgasms, trembling as his cry turns high pitched and waily. Wiggling his hips trying to come down from a sex driven high. Panting and blushing darkly. Softer gasps escape past his lips as he goes limp. A sigh escaping him as the room spins.

Dream slows to a stop, a sigh of relief escaping him as he pulls out, his cock starting to soften. He jerks Nightmare off a few more times, more gentle then how he was previous, to help prolong Nightmare's orgasm and not accidentally ruin Night's orgasm, before pulling away entirely. He sits down on the bed, catching his breath.

"... I hope you know, the reason I allowed you to cum is in hopes that you understand to not lie for the others," Dream mentions, as he gently grabs a hold of one of Nightmare's hands, maneuvering his practically boneless body into his lap again, as he softly kisses Nightmare's head, rubbing his scent on Nightmare as he nuzzled him. "It doesn't help you or others, and I don't like wrongly punishing others, especially not my little omega," he purrs. "Do you understand?"

Nightmare shakes and pressed against dream as he leaned on him, he could feel dreams and his own cum dribbling down his thighs as he shivers. A small whimper slipping out as he nods. His hands grabbing onto Dream weakly. "Y-yes alpha.. I understand..."

"Shhh..." Dream pets Nightmare's head, playing with his hair. "I still have important things to do later today, but I will stay until you fall asleep, love."

Nightmare nodded. Soon yawning and nodding off until he's asleep. A goofy smile left on his face.


End file.
